


[inkerror]囚禁强上失禁驯服

by Nightfall_jarlora



Category: Ink - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall_jarlora/pseuds/Nightfall_jarlora
Kudos: 19





	[inkerror]囚禁强上失禁驯服

ink x error

沉重的铁链声从地窖深处传来，夹杂着微弱的喘息声与皮鞭鞭笞在骨骼上的清脆声。  
“咕……你，你会，被地狱的烈火……呜！焚烧——”error忍受着一下又一下打在身上的鞭子所给予的疼痛，伤口不计其数。但仍然倔强的说着，丝毫没有认输的意味。  
终于，ink停止了对error的鞭打，将鞭子随手一扔。凑上前去，轻松拽住有些奄奄一息的error的手腕并把error扯到他面前，用毫无感情的白瞳冷漠的看着error的眼睛。  
ink不说话，强行用手指撬开error的贝齿，蛮横的搅拌着，掐着三根舌头的底端强行向外拖拽着。使对方不禁发出呜咽声，error的生理泪水也不禁涌出眼眶。  
许久，ink还是保持着粗·暴的将对方的舌头拽出的动作，也不顾error的口水和泪水一同流下，自顾自的问着，“为什么要撕毁**AU？是我没有警告过你吗？“  
”哈——是，是他，呃咕，先惹的，我——“error含糊不清的说着，因为异物在口腔内的阻碍，使error不禁感到反胃，摇着头想挣脱ink的禁锢。  
见对方丝毫没有一点认错的态度，ink松开了拽着error舌头的手指，反而双手移到对方身上。  
”嘶——“ink强·行将error身上的衣物撕毁，丢置一旁。  
error立刻用脚狠狠踹在ink的腹部，趁着对方稳住身子的时候，立刻起身向大门处踉踉跄跄的跑去，拴在error脚踝的铁链在地上发出沙沙的摩擦声。  
“一定要逃出去……”error不停的想着，大门就在自己触手可及的位置。  
忽然，颈部似乎是被谁扼住，一股强大的力度强行将error拽回去，刚想站起来，又立刻被压制坐在地上动弹不得。  
ink将裤链拉下，露出尺·寸算大的分·身，一只手掐住error的下颚，另一只手固定住error的头部，使他只好张开嘴迎接着ink的分·身。  
ink较为快速的在error的嘴里抽·插着，有些腥味的巨物一下一下的顶着error的舌根，让error开始干呕起来。  
速度加快了起来，使error感觉有些喘不过气，过了一会，ink抽出还带有唾液的分·身，将还分不清情况的error抱起来，对准自己挺·立的分·身，重重的压了下去。  
”噫呀——！“error猛地尖叫出声，下身传来阵阵撕裂般的痛楚。双腿不受控制的蜷缩着，试图想要减轻一些痛苦，但还是无济于事。  
“夹的真紧。”ink附在error耳旁说着，对方果然羞耻的咬紧嘴唇好让声音小一些。双手托着error的盆骨上下大幅度移动着，小·穴一张一合的吞着异物，内壁的褶皱似乎也要被撑平。  
“哈……你，呜，个疯子……”error断断续续的说着，这个体·位他甚至能感受到ink分·身上面的青·筋和龟·头的形状，抽·插的幅·度越来越大，ink干脆拉开error的双腿，将分·身挤向更深处，用力的进出小·穴，发出噗滋噗滋的水声。  
error的分·身渐渐挺立起来，ink干脆换成后·入的姿势，空出一只手来将error的灵魂取出，干脆套在error的分·身上，上下来回的撸·动着，同时挺动着腰，来回出入error的小·穴。  
“等，等下——咕啊，不，不行了——！”error崩溃的叫喊着，三重刺激下，白·浊的精·液自error前端流出，抖了几下，分·身才真正的瘫软了下来。  
ink似乎还不满意error的表现，继续套·弄着error的分·身，感受着对方在自己身下的抽搐。  
“不，不行……呜，已经没有，哈啊……”error哽咽着，瘫软的分身一直被刺激着，浑黄的液体缓缓自前端流出，“呜……”  
error此时已经没有任何反抗的余力，浑浑噩噩的被操·弄着，发出毫无作用的求饶，“哈啊……让，让我，呃，休息一下，噫……”，却扭动着腰，迎接着ink。  
“看看你这副淫·荡的样子。”ink嘲笑着error，更加快速的抽·插着，将精·液统统注入到error的小·穴里。  
ink将分·身抽出，被干到近乎发紫的穴·口一张一合，部分白浊的精·液从穴·口流出，再次刺激着ink的神经。休息了几分钟后，将error翻过身来好正对自己，再次把分身当着error的面对准他的穴•口，威胁着问，“下次还毁灭au吗？”  
“哈……不，不了…”error气喘吁吁的说着，惊恐的看着ink。  
“好孩子。”ink说着，就在error以为他终于要放过自己的时候，ink猛的将休息差不多的分身再度插入，开始新一轮的进攻。

end


End file.
